


To Kill Two Brids with One Stone

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [20]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Deathstroke is a bastard, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: 02x05. Deathstroke kidnaps Jason. The new Robin is in for one hell of a time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Slade Wilson
Series: Batman one shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Kudos: 31





	To Kill Two Brids with One Stone

Jason didn't know when it had all started to go wrong. Probably when Deathstroke the Terminator had knocked him unconscious and kidnapped him. Or maybe it started way before that, before he dragged Gar underground and before he callanged Dick Grayson. All the trainging, all followed orders, all that to... impress Batman? Impress Bruce Wayne and maybe even Richard Grayson, after all, the first Robin had been his idol for a long time. Dick Grayson, the Boy Wonder, the hero that makes no mistakes. On every mission with Batman, during every training, he could hear the silent, "Dick did it better than you." Sometimes, he felt like a cheap replacement. Maybe that's the catch. His need to prove himself, his competitive behaviour.

And now, his impulsive actions had gotten him into a situation he didn't know how to get out of. Maybe Bruce had been right to pull him out of Gotham all along. Jason wondered if Bruce would ban him from being Robin after this. All he ever tried to do was impress the man and now Batman's Golden Boy had to save him... if he didn't get impaled by the sword hovering in front of his face first.

Jason carefully shifted in his bonds, his knees scraping against the cold ground as he was forced to kneel before his enemy. Deathstroke had relieved him of his boots, gloves and utility belt, but had left his mask untouched. So he didn't care about his identety, or Batman's, for that matter. But then what was all of this about?

His eyes locked with the one of his captor and when the man spoke, his voice sounded dangerosly calm.   
"You have been tricked by that charlatan, Dick Grayson."   
Jason's eyes widened and he had to stiffle a shocked gasp. To people who didn't know their secret identities, Dick Grayson and Robin had nothing in common.   
"He gives costumes to foolish kids," the man continued, ignoring Jason's shocked expression, "making them believe they are heroes, leading them like lambs to the slaughter. I told him, if he ever put the Titans back together, I'd kill every last one of them."

Jason could feel the bone-chilling smile Deathstroke was wearing behind his mask. "And you are about to find out, I'm a man of my word."   
Jason ignored the way his heart stuttered for a second, panic trying to settle in his mind. He didn't want to die, not now, not like this... not alone.

Deathstroke seemed to enjoy Jason's well masked fear, slowly edging the sword that was still pointed at Jason's face forward and the boy had to bend his back to avoid the pointy end. Jason's hands were still bound tightly behind his back as he was forced into a torturous position, his shoulders shaking from the strain of beding like that, his legs cramped under him as his back was forced closer and closer to the ground.   
He grit his theeth against the pained groan that treid to escape his split lips.

In a blink of an eye, Deathstroke crouched down next to him, gripping his hair in a vice-like grip, bending his head back even more, so Jason could the see the wall behind him, his shoulders trembling uncontrollable now. "But first," the mercenary hissed, sending shivers down the young hero's back, "let's call your predecessor." Jason swallowed thinkly as he felt the tip of a sword press hard enough into the small of his back to draw blood. "Let's see how many screams of his fosterlings Dick Grayson can bear to hear before he finally breaks."  
_______________

**I came up** **with** **this** **during** **my biology lesson...**


End file.
